Découverte
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Se agazapó, tratando que no lo viese. Él, ese hombre, era diferente, era obvio, lo podía ver, pero de alguna manera sentía que eran iguales.


APH no me pertenece.

Objetivo: tratar de ser lo más realista posible :S

découverte = descubrimiento

* * *

**_Découverte_**

No estaba seguro del todo qué era aquel extraño ser que, si bien se veía tan humano, parecía tan… diferente, diferente a todo lo que él había visto ya. Era humano, tan humano como los siberianos y los inuits que ya habían pasado por ahí, instalándose como su pueblo. Se preguntó… ¿sería él, a pesar de todo, como ellos?

Había oído que desde hace algún tiempo que habían aparecido sujetos como él, todos hablando lenguas tan extrañas e inentendibles, pero aquella era la primera vez que veía a uno de esos. Tenía la piel blanquecina, como demasiado pálido, y sus ojos no eran rasgados como los de los esquimales. Y su cabello -tuvo que contener el aliento-, su cabello brillaba como si fuese un pedazo de sol también.

¿Quién era aquel hombre, de porte dan diferente y extranjero, que venía de seguro de tan lejos? ¿Serían un amigo o…?

No lo sabía. Quería saberlo. Y aún así permaneció escondido, observándolo simplemente desde lo lejos. Se agazapó aún más detrás del árbol tras el cual se había ocultado, observando a aquel singular hombre pasearse por la playa, esperando a que terminasen de desembarcar los demás hombres que venían con él. Los observó. Eran como _él_, pero a la vez _él_ era tan diferente de ellos. Sentía, algo extraño, que era incluso más como él mismo, como si ellos dos fueran… iguales.

No -sacudió su cabeza-, eso era absurdo y…

_Crack_

Su cuerpo se tensó instantáneamente al oír aquella rama romperse. Había sido él mismo, quien la pisó. Miró al suelo asustado, más que anda por reflejo, pero se arrepintió de inmediato. Alzó la vista rápidamente para verificar que no lo hubiesen escuchado, pero su corazón se detuvo de golpe al ya no poder vislumbrar en ningún lado al sujeto de cabello dorado.

-Mon Dieu! Pero mira qué tenemos aquí…

Al pequeño niño casi se lo traga la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, pero de alguna manera, no se llegó a desmaya. Eso sí, estaba petrificado y su cuerpo no respondía en lo absoluto. Estaba como congelado, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando atónito al hombre que ahora estaba parado frente a él. Su voz lo había atravesado como una ráfaga, dicha de manera tan aparentemente inocente y amable, pero que lo había dejado completamente mudo. Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a él… Y de cerca era todavía más… _diferente_ de cera. Y le frustraba que la única palabra que se le ocurriese para describirlo era esa, _diferente_.

_¿Y a la vez tan… igual?_

El hombre de cabello dorado lo siguió observando de pies a cabeza, mientras que el único movimiento que se generó en él, eran las convulsiones nerviosas que ahora sufría. Se tensó aún más, sin saber qué hacer, si seguir mirándolo aterrado, bajar la mirada o enfrentarlo. Pero como de todas maneras etsaba demasiado petrificado como para lo segundo y todo valor disponible le falló en ese momento para lo tercero, lo único que logró fue…

-Sacre bleu… -entre suspiró el hombre e hizo un gesto que a él le pareció algo exagerado-. Dime_ mon petit_, ¿te quedaste ahí congelado que ya no te mueves ni respondes?

Abrió la boca, algo aturdido por la pregunta de aquel hombre, pero este ya se le volvió a adelantar, plantándose delante de él y poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a su altura. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en él y un extraño escalofrío lo recorrió al sentirse tan intensamente observado. Se removió inquieto, sintiendo la urgencia de echarse a correr lejos de aquel hombre y su mirada que lo atravesaba, pero en eso el sujeto esbozó una sonrisa y esta se ensanchó cuando se inclinó todavía más hacia adelante.

-Tú… -susurró, bajando tanto la voz que tuvo problemas para entenderlo-. ¡Tú eres como yo!

-¿Q-qué? –balbuceó con dificultad, sin entender nada.

Además, no entendía por qué, estando tan contento (de pronto y sin razón aparente), se esforzaba por mantener la voz baja y que nadie lo oyese.

-_Tu! _¡Tú eres como yo! ¡Una nación!

El niño comenzó a temblar. No entendía en serio qué era lo que estaba afirmando aquel sujeto con tanta seguridad, realmente no entendía. Se siguió removiendo incómodo, mirando al suelo y mirándose los pies y la blanca nieve debajo de estos. Sintió que las orejas le comenzaban a quemar y le vinieron las ganas de llorar, cosa que al parecer notó el sujeto.

-No, no, tampoco te pongas así, _petit ange_ –musitó ya más calmado, estirando una mano para tocarlo, pero él le rehuyó como una reacción instintiva-. Mira, no te voy a hacer daño, ¿sí?

Sacudió la cabeza, negando varias veces, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo cohibido al sentir la cálida risa de aquel hombre. Este volvió a intentar alcanzarlo y esta vez lo dejó. Le acarició con cuidado la mejilla, quitándole la gruesa capucha para poder ver mejor su rostro. El niño se tensó algo ante el contacto, pero se dejó hacer al sentir que sus manos estaban igual de cálidas que su risa.

-Ya, ¿ves? No es tan malo, ¿eh? –rió con cuidado el hombre-. ¿No tienes frió pequeño?

Negó una vez más, pero esta vez más calmado.

-¿No? ¡Porque yo me estoy congelando! –exclamó el hombre de cabellera dorada y el niño no pudo evitar reírse ante sus gestos-. Pero quiero seguir concoiendo este lugar, así que me daré una vuelta, ¿sí?

El niño lo miró confundido, sin entender por qué ya se estaba alejando de nuevo y de manera tan repentina.

-¡H-hey, espera! –exclamó al ver que se echaba a caminar tan inesperadamente, sin decir nada más, "explorando el lugar", internándose en el bosque.

El sujeto se volvió, le regaló una sonrisa fugaz, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo alzó en vilo, llevándoselo consigo, riendo cada vez más.

-Francia –dijo simplemente entre risas.

-¿E-eh?

-Me llamo Francia, et vous, _petit_?

-¿Me llamo? –repitió él, no captando al principio-. ¿Me llamo?

Francia soltó un suspiro teatral.

-Dieu, cuando alguien quiere que le hagas caso, ¿cómo te llama?

El niño se lo pensó.

-No lo sé –dijo finalmente-. Siempre me llaman de una manera distinta… Aquí me han dicho Vinland, o también Nuevo Brunswick o Nueva Escocia, Helluland o Markland… Pero todos esos nombres hace mucho no los he oído.

Francia bajándolo por fin, mas sin dejar de caminar, lo miró pensativo.

-Esos son muchos nombres… Y parecen nombres nórdicos –murmuró mientras miraba de nuevo al frente.

-La última vez he oído el nombre _Norteamérica_… -susurró el niño, siguiéndole el paso.

No siguió, porque el hombre se echó a reír de nuevo.

-_Amérique du Nord! _–exclamó riéndose-. ¡Pero no! Tú solo no eres todo América del Norte, ¿o sí? Hasta donde yo sé, cejotas ya encontró al mocoso que ocupa la mitad de este continente…

Abrió los ojos, comprendiendo cada vez menos de qué hablaba aquel sujeto. ¿Continente?

-¿Y no hay otra palabra con la que te llamen? –preguntó entonces Francia, deteniéndose de golpe ante un claro.

Al ver que el niño no le respondía, sino que se quedaba sumido en sus pensamientos, lo itnentó con otra palabra. Se giró hacia el niño y se volvió a agachar a su altura

-¿Cómo dice la gente que vive contigo cuando quiere ir a _casa_?

-¿A casa? –repitió el pequeño-. ¿Te refieres a… _Kanata_?

-Canadá –repitió Francia con aire soñador y se puso de pie de un salto-. Canadá, ¡así te llamas!

El recién nombrado alzó una ceja, mirándolo entre confundido, contrariado, pero de alguna manera divertido, entretenido con la manera que tenía Francia de emocionarse con las cosas.

-¿Canadá? –repitió riéndose aunque sintiéndose algo ofendido-. Yo no quiero llamarme "canadá". ¿Por qué querría llamarme así?

Francia se volvió hacia él, con un movimiento algo exagerado, y alzó ambas cejas, con sorpresa sobreactuada.

-¿Cómo que no? –exclamó teatralmente y el niño se volvió a reír-. Pero si suena tan… _merveilleux!_

El niño, aunque seguía sin entender la mitad de lo que decía, había por lo menos comprendido que aquel hombre se había encariñado con la palabra. Kanata. Canada. Canadá.

-No tiene nada de especial –murmuró al ver que no se calmaba.

Pero Francia simplemente le sonrió, y de tal manera, que todo en él se volvió cálido.

-¡Ay, _mon ange_, si tú ya eres especial y no necesitas de un nombre para serlo!

Tuvo que reírse. Aquel hombre sí que era extraño. Ni siquiera le convencía del todo lo que decía, pero lo decía de tal manera, que se sentía culpable de no creerle. El hombre, aquella nación llamada Francia, se volvió de nuevo, dejando de nuevo que su mirada sobrevolase el blanco paisaje mientras que musitaba para sí una alegre melodía, la cual el niño nunca en su vida había escuchado, pero que le fascinó de inmediato.

-_Allons enfants de la patrie, le jour de gloire est arrivé!_

Agudizó el oído, dado que el viento había vuelto a empezar a soplar con fuerza, y se quedó ahí, parado a su lado, en la nieve, escuchando las palabras que salían de la boca de Francia. Este dejó de cantar, pero siguió silbando, comenzando a caminar. El niño, tras pensárselo unos segundos, echó a correr detrás de él.

-Ah, ¿vienes conmigo –musitó alegre aquel hombre al verlo avanzar detrás de él-, _petit ange_?

-Claro que vengo, Francia.

Y Canadá se rió mientras echaba a correr por delante de él por la nieve inmaculada.

* * *

Bueeeeno! Es hora de tratar de explicar esta zafada de tornillo (¿?). Como sea, me inspiré en Jacques Cartier y su exploración del Golfo de San Lorenzo. Nos situamos en el año 1534-1535, para cuando ya había pescadores ingleses, españoles y franceses que iban hasta por ahí tras el bacalao de Mattie (que en ese momento para mí aún no tiene nombre fijo, o sea no era todavía Canadá, sino simplemente una parte de Norteamérica). La cosa es que según mi headcanon, Matt y Francis se conocieron durante esos años, ya que Cartier fue el primer explorador francés del nuevo mundo y durante el mencionado viaje por el golfo de San Lorenzo, aprendió, entre otros, que "kanata" es la palabra algonquina para poblado o aldea. Esta palabra finalmente terminaría derivando en lo que hoy es Canadá.

Y bueno, en sí eso es todo, déjen review! :D

(Por si a alguien le interesa, Francis estaba tarareando la Marsellesa 8D)


End file.
